Mi conejita preferida
by Flopii Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen creía tenerlo todo, especialmente suerte, y con la llegada de una nueva inquilina a su mansión se dará cuenta que no es el único capaz de corromper a otra persona. Una mujer interesada en aniquilar el elevado ego de su dueño y este poniendo en marcha sus mejores armas de seducción. Ambos se darán cuenta que las combinaciones pueden ser mortales.Polla-ward 2,OoC,AH.


**Mi conejita preferida**

Sinopsis: Edward Cullen creía tenerlo todo, especialmente suerte, y con la llegada de una nueva inquilina a su mansión se dará cuenta que no es el único capaz de corromper a otra persona. Una mujer interesada en aniquilar el elevado ego de su dueño y este poniendo en marcha sus mejores armas de seducción. Ambos se darán cuenta que las combinaciones pueden ser mortales. Rainting: M, OoC, AH.

* * *

Polla-ward Contest 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es de mi propiedad.

Nombre del fic: Mi conejita preferida

Nombre del autor: Flopii Cullen

Numero de palabras: 6.376

Advertencias: Rainting M (Lemmon explícito)

Tipo de Edward: Possesiveward

Nota de autor: Es mi primera vez haciendo esto y espero no defraudarlas, va dedicado especialmente a las que organizaron este excitante concurso y a mi amiga Romiina.

* * *

¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por que trabajas como una mula y sigues estancado en el mismo y aburrido sitio de mierda? ¿Alguna vez deseaste tenerlo todo? ¿Qué harias si te dieran la oportunidad de tenerlo?

Pues jamas me había detenido a pensar algunas de las opciones, sencillamente por que en mí propio mundo no existía algo que yo necesitase. Dicho en otras palabras: lo tenía todo.

Y cuando digo todo, es todo.

Tenía suerte, no recordaba ni un momento en mi vida donde no hubiese tenido algo, mi padre me había malcriado desde pequeño y ahora estaba en una de las mejores posiciones que me podía dar la sociedad.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y soy el dueño de una mansión Playboy.

…

Estaba tumbado boca arriba, de cara al sol, desnudo en todo sentido y oyendo como mis chicas chapoteaban alegremente en el agua.

Mis días y rutinas eran bastante… suculentos, siempre hacia algo diferente cada vez, pero bueno, había que mantener entretenidas a las conejitas, no podía defraudarlas.

Asi que en el dia de hoy nos habíamos decidido por descansar un poco de los almohadones de plumas y absorber un poco de vitamina D.

Movi mi mano en círculos, para revolver el Whiski que había en el interior del vaso y bebérmelo todo de un trago, raspo un poco mi garganta antes de dejarme esa agradable sensación que tanto me gustaba.

Suspire, ya me había aburrido yo, y era la hora de divertirme.

A traves de los anteojos de sol mire a mis chicas en la gran piscina olímpica del patio trasero. Como siempre, ellas me sorprendían: ya se habían despojado de sus bikinis, metidas en el agua hasta la cintura y salpicándose unas a otras.

Sonreí como tonto, esta sí que era la mismísima gloria. ¿Alguien acaso me podía ofrecer algo mejor?

No todas mis conejitas estaban allí; solo Dania, Musa y Estella estaban conmigo, las demás estaban entretenidas dentro. Aunque sospechaba más bien que las había dejado agotadas luego de nuestra maratón de sexo de anoche.

Deje escapar un ronroneo de mi garganta y sentí un tirón en mi entrepierna al recordar los sucesos de anoche, y de la anterior noche, y de la otra noche…

Precisamente ahora se me antojaba un buen trasero. Mire a mis ninfas en la piscina, observando sus deleitables cuerpos; todas tenían más o menos el mismo tono de piel bronceada, Musa tenía el cabello negro azabache, Dania un tono rubio marrón y Estella era pelirroja.

Como era regla en mi mansión, todas llevaban el cabello largo, me gustaba sujetarlas de allí mientras las embestía con fuerza. Era mi respetable capricho.

Cada conejita era diferente y cada cual tenía su encanto natural que me volvía loco. Claro que por mas irresistibles que fuesen no todo era sexo, aunque en cierto modo así parecía, para ganarse su puesto respetado en mi hogar y mantenerlo así, no solo tenían que complacerme a mí si no que también ser lo suficientemente expertas para el único trabajo que les daba.

La revista Playboy, una de las más codiciadas de todo el mundo, difería según los estados y los dueños de las mansiones, yo personalmente tenía mucha competencia aquí en Las Vegas, pero había sabido escoger a la hora de rellenar mi casa con conejitas sensuales.

Todas ellas me enorgullecían al hacer las fotos para la revista y aunque estuviese algo celoso al ver los comentarios y todo lo demás, me compensaba diciéndome que eran todas mías.

Sentí otro tirón en mi entrepierna al volver la atención a los cuerpos de la piscina. Todas ellas eran mías, yo las tenia día y noche para mí solo, desnudas y con un hambre voraz por complacerme en todos los sentidos.

Los pechos de Musa eran únicos, naturales, blandos y con sus rosados pezones siempre erectos, aunque quería algo más apetecible esta vez. Mire Dania, observe su cintura delgada y sus estrechas caderas, nada tenía que ver con lo que venía debajo; su suculento trasero, carnoso y elevado que me llamaba a golpear sus nalgas todo el tiempo.

Suspire cuando sentí el calor que tenia encima y comencé a acariciarme lentamente, pasando mi mano por la punta de mi pene y pasándola por toda su extensión hasta la base, más o menos veinticuatro centímetro de puro sexo, en todo momento no deje de mirar a mis conejitas.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba erecto, con el glande más brillante bajo la luz del sol y la vena marcándose en toda mi carne dura. Estaba deseando poseerlas, amarrarlas a mi cama y cogérmelas hasta dejarlas sin sentido, hacerlas rogar y gritar mi nombre mientras su vagina me apretaba duramente con cada espasmo de sus orgasmos.

De una en una.

Mierda…, gemí, irritado al darme cuenta que la erección además de ser placentera comenzaba a emitir pequeñas punzadas de dolor y necesidad. Me levante de un salto, casi brusco y dejando caer los anteojos clave la mirada en mi conejita número dos.

Las tres dejaron de jugar en el agua al ver que me había levantado con mi polla erecta, como si tuviera vida propia y las estuviese mirando fijamente.

Todas se acomodaron mejor, en posiciones sumamente eróticas para complacerme, puf, bueno además del hecho de que eran y serán siempre unas pequeñas zorritas que querían que las follara todo el tiempo.

Musa se mojo los pechos con sus manos humedecidas, Estella se inclino hacia atrás, donde estaba el borde de la piscina y se colgó de él con los codos arqueando las espalda y abriendo por completo las piernas, deleitándome con sus acrobacias que tanto le gustaban a ella, Dania en cambio al saber que yo la había mirado a ella primero solo se dio la vuelta y se agarro el trasero con ambas manos, sabiendo que era su mejor y gran atributo.

Todas hermosas y perfectas esperando a que eligiera a mi conejita para que sea devorada.

-Dania –le llame secamente y me eché a caminar hacia adentro con mi dolorosa erección por delante.

Maldecí entre dientes con cada paso, la necesidad ahora era demasiado tangible. Entré por las puertas de vidrio del costado hacia el gran salón, allí reposaba mi piano de cola, varios sofás extra grandes y varias de otras porquerías.

Detrás de mi oí los pasitos rápidos de la ninfa elegida. Me di la vuelta y sin decir nada la tome de las piernas y me la eche al hombro, así iríamos más rápido.

Pase rápidamente por unos de los oscuros pasillos y casi me espanto al fijarme la hora en un reloj de la pared. ¡Maldición! Se suponía que tendría que estar en una cita…, bueno, la entrevistada podría esperar, primero era lo primero: mí jodida liberación.

Entré en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del primer piso, otra de mis manías era la intimidad en el día a la hora de tener sexo, no era muy partidario de las orgías.

Tumbé a Dania sobre la gran cama y no la deje darse la vuelta, en cambio le abrí las piernas, la tome de las caderas y la alce hasta que quedo a la altura de mi necesitada polla.

La sostuve con un solo brazo y con la mano libre le toqué los pliegues suaves de su centro húmedo, y yo sabía que no estaba así solo por la piscina. Comenzó a gemir casi al instante.

-¡Oh Edward! Por favor… -rogó ella, intentado librarse de mi agarre-. Tómame, soy toda tuya…-

Quité mi mano de su centro húmedo y le azoté una de sus apetecibles nalgas, adore el sonido que hizo. Ella salto y grito al instante y luego se estremeció, debió de haber dolido, lo admitía, sentía un picor hasta en mi propia mano.

Volví a azotarla, pero estas vez en la otra nalga, dejando ambas del mismo color rosado en el centro.

-¡Cállate! –le grite con voz gruesa de excitación. Ella gimió como una gata en celo.

Tomé mi duro y dolorido pene, lo sentía pulsar en su interior, listo para una maratón interminable. Recordé la hora y maldecí entre dientes, hoy no habría maratón.

Acerque lentamente la punta de mi glande hasta su centro caliente, ella se estremeció y gruñó.

-¡Si, Edward! Métemela…, eres tan… hum, grande –grito entre jadeos-. Fóllame duro, soy toda tuya bebé.

Claro que era mía, pero yo no quería follarla por ese lado. Subí la punta de mi pene un poco y tantee con un tanto de desesperación en busca de su entrada trasera.

Cuando la encontré, ella dio un grito extasiado y se revolvió debajo de mí con frenesí. Volví a azotarla, una, dos, tres veces más.

Con la palma de mi mano volví a acariciar su vagina, tanto en su exterior como en su interior y pase sus jugos por toda la extensión de mi endurecido pene.

Entré lentamente en ella, agradeciendo por fin un poco de presión y calor. Dania ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de introducción por lo cual sabía en qué posición colocarse y como debía moverse.

Aunque no le di muchas opciones. En cuanto mi base estubo pegada a su entrada la presione firmemente contra el colchón y comencé a embestirla con desesperación.

El sudor nos cubrió rápidamente, se sentía tan apretada…

Mis estocadas no le daban ni tiempo a respirar y la cama comenzó a quejarse bajo nuestro peso y movimientos desesperados, en realidad, a mis movimientos ya que a mi conejita la tenía inmovilizada contra mi cuerpo.

Sentí la falta de lubricante, pero no me molesto aquel detalle, se sentía demasiado bien.

Mi líquido pre seminal comenzó a salir con más frecuencia, estremeciéndome con cada mísera gota que se perdía en su interior.

Aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas mientras me sujetaba de su cintura con una mano y de su largo cabello con la otra, oyendo el glorioso sonido de nuestras carnes chocando con fuerza y sus jugos derramándose por sus muslos.

No sentí los espasmos interiores claro, pero si sentí cuando el orgasmo la colapso con un grito desgarrador y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el colchón, agotada.

Me moví mas rápido, sin importarme si después le molestaba o no, y, mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a mis tensos testículos, me vacié violentamente dentro de ella.

El clímax fue espectacular, como siempre, aunque me sentía un poco malhumorado por tener que andar con un "rapidito" y no tener tiempo para hacer un par de cosas que me hubieran gustado, como por ejemplo dejar que Dania me rodeara mi endurecido pene con sus carnosos labios, o que me recibiera con las piernas abiertas para fundirme con el calor de su centro palpitante.

O esos magníficos bailes eróticos donde luego ella me provocaba mientras se tocaba y yo observaba cada movimiento con atención.

Me separé de ella, con mi pene flácido y húmedo.

-No te vayas… -murmuró mientras se retorcía lentamente. Me incliné hacia delante y le dejé un ruidoso beso en su trasero.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente abriendo las piernas, me miró con deseo y con una sonrisa pícara comenzó a tocarse sus labios hinchados y sonrosados. Mi mirada se clavó en su centro y en sus dedos.

Gemí quedamente, odiaba decirles que no.

-No Dania, ahora no… -le dije.

Ella hizo un mohín y se puso en cuatro patas. Le acaricié la cabeza como si fuese mi mascota…, bueno, en realidad si lo era.

Antes de ponerme duro de nuevo camine rápidamente hacia el baño a limpiarme un poco, me puse una bata y así y tal cual estaba me fui hacia la parte delantera de mi mansión.

En el camino oí la risa de mis conejitas en la parte del cine, debían de estar viendo una película, otras parecían estar escuchando música y otras debían estar practicando posiciones con los caños en el estudio. Cuanto deseaba estar allí…

Actualmente tenía un total de catorce conejitas, aunque en la noche, tratábamos de estar en un solo sector de la casa para que las criadas pudiesen limpiar y cocinar, ah y me olvidaba del trío de putas de la recepción, estas últimas eran las que andaban mas vestidas en toda la casa, con sus faldas de tubo, tacones y transparentes camisetas con la mayoría de los botones desabrochados.

-Señor Cullen –me saludó Tanya, la recepcionista de allí. Aunque un polvo con ella cada tanto no venía mal.

-Buenos días Tanya –le saludé- ¿Irina y Kate? –pregunté por las demás, ejem, sus hermanas.

Si, eran trillizas, tres espectaculares rubias, eran unas perras en celo. Todavía recordaba cuando me las había follado a las tres juntas en el sauna.

-Salieron a recibir las copias de la última revista –contestó.

Caminé rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, donde usualmente tenía mis "reuniones" con las entrevistadas. Necesitaba urgentemente la conejita numero quince.

-La entrevistada ya llegó señor –dijo Tanya a mi lado tendiéndome su informe.

Bah, informe… solo era una carpeta con su nombre y experiencias de modelaje, todo lo demás eran sus fotografías más candentes.

Necesitaba saber qué tal se llevaba con las cámaras y si combinaba con mi polla.

-Gracias Tanya –le di una nalgada al llegar a la puerta y antes de entrar la oí gemir.

-Cuando quiera Señor Cullen –ronroneó.

Si, era más puta que una gallina, al igual que todas las mujeres en esta mansión. ¿Suerte? Tenía el jodido mundo en la palma de mi mano.

Entré aireadamente en la biblioteca, manteniendo el informe entre mis manos, era bastante… gordo, parecía que albergaba muchas fotografías dentro.

A mitad de camino, cuando levanté la vista, me quedé totalmente helado.

La biblioteca en si era grande, en el centro de la misma estaba mi gran escritorio de caoba, los pisos eran de mármol pulido y a un lado se encontraban una serie de sillones blancos con una mesita baja y junto a esta un pequeño bar, con sus bancos altos y una barra de piedra.

Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, no en la silla frente al escritorio como debería, sino que se encontraba de pie junto a la barra. Había abierto la vitrina donde se encontraban los licores y tenía en su mano un vaso lleno, había uno igual servido en la barra.

Me le quedé viendo embobado, ¿A que se venía esa rebeldía? ¿Quién le había dado permiso de levantarse de su sitio e ir a hurgar mis cosas, tocar mis licores y servirse como si estuviera en su casa? Mi mano ardió, deseosa de darle unas buenas nalgadas, enseñarle quien era el dueño aquí.

La muchacha era hermosa, parecía muy joven, pero con curvas bastantes generosas, increíbles piernas, un buen trasero, redondo y elevado como a mí me gustaban, espalda recta como las modelos; tapada en su mayoría por una cascada de rizos color chocolate y destellos rojizos, los brazos a su lado se veían pequeños.

Estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido blanco, corto a por debajo del trasero, unos tacones altísimos de color rosado con un pequeño moño detrás, a lo lejos, en uno de los sillones, se veía un delicado y ligero abrigo del mismo todo rosado.

Debía reconocer que sabia negociar después de todo, la vestimenta era perfecta, colores claros como a mí me gustaban y el cabello cayendo suelto por su espalda, lo justo para tentarme a ir hasta ella y jalarla de allí para besar su cuello. Se notaba que había estado investigando sobre mí.

Me aclaré la garganta, en un tono de molestia más que para atraer su atención, como cuando una madre hacia ese mismo sonido cuando encontraba al niño haciendo alguna travesura.

Ella quedó en la misma postura desinteresada por un segundo más de lo necesario y luego volteó lentamente, provocándome seguramente.

Volví a sentirme tremendamente idiota cuando su rostro quedó a mi merced. Había tenido razón en decir que era hermosa; su piel era de un tono claro, tostada apenas por el sol característico de allí, tenía una pequeña nariz bajo unos ojos expresivamente grandes de color chocolate, curvas pestañas que tocaban sus mejillas al parpadear y unos espectaculares labios teñidos de rojo.

Me quedé mudo, por primera vez en mi vida sentí como si me hubiesen robado todo el aliento, el deseo, las ganas locas de correr a ella y besarla como si se acabase el mundo me corroía el cuerpo.

Todas mis conejitas en la mansión tenían algo especial, algún talento o habilidad junto con alguna única característica física. Un color de cabello, como el pelo rojizo verdoso de Satrina, o un extraño color de ojos, como los atigrados y grises de Lilith, algunos atributos naturales dignos de admirar (como la mayoría) o alguna otra cosa.

Pero a ella la veía sencillamente… común, ¿Por qué me gustaba aquello? ¿Me estaba aburriendo de la monotonía del sexo con supermodelos?

Bueno, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, todo era absolutamente perfecto en ella; su vestido blanco, liso y si ningún detalle en particular (salvo por el tremendo escote que me tentaba a lamer sus pechos), sin ninguna falla, solo perfección pura. Pero simple.

-Buenos días Edward –me saludó con una terrible voz sensual, una punzada directo a mi pene-. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

Se presentó y casi me mata cuando dirigió su boca al vaso y tomo un pequeño trago, dejando su boca húmeda y una gotita colgando de su labio, la cual lamió lentamente.

Mierda, ¿Estaba mujer estaba loca, quería matarme acaso?

-Señor Cullen –le corregí inmediatamente, ella arqueó una perfecta ceja delineada, pero yo ya había recobrado el control que siempre tenía.

Caminé rápidamente hacia ella e intentando no rodar los ojos ante el aroma de su perfume, le arrebaté el vaso de las manos y me lo bebí todo de un trago. Ella volteó hacia la barra, con la intención de tomar el otro vaso, clavé el mío sobre el mármol de la barra y le arrebaté el otro, bebiéndomelo también.

Le quité la botella que tenía cerca, solo por si acaso se volvía a poner como si fuese su casa y me volteé, caminando hacia mi escritorio.

Sonreí cuando no la oí ni siquiera respirar, seguramente la había intimidado, perfecto, era justamente lo que quería, recordarle quien mandaba.

-Puede sentarse aquí Isabella –le indiqué con una mano el asiento frente a la mesa.

Me senté en mi lugar, dejando la botella de licor a un lado poniendo la carpeta con sus datos y fotos frente a mí, todavía cerrada.

Me sorprendió oírla tan segura con sus taconeos mientras se sentaba, por fin, donde yo quería. No pude evitar mirar sus piernas cuando las cruzó y su vestido se levantó un poco más, revelando más piel. Otra punzada a mi pene.

Centré mí vista en la carpeta frente a mí, la abrí, la primera hoja contenía algunos datos, como por ejemplo la experiencia que tenía como modelo, lo cual debería decir, las críticas eran buenas.

Era nueva en esto, pero muy buena, tenía talento.

Había comenzado como casi todas, con fotos para calendarios y propagandas de lencería, había salido en muy pocas revistas, ¿Ya quería ir por lo más alto? Era ridículo y arriesgado, como en vez de querer dar un paso, dar diez.

Dejé eso a un lado y pasé a las foto, desesperado por verla con un poco menos de ropa. Había de todo, y todo muy caliente, las del calendario eran las peores; en unas ella estaba recostada en una cama, con una seda cristal de color lila enroscada en los lugares íntimos, en otra aparecía en la misma cama, desnuda, de espaldas y cubierta de plumas, en otra aparecía desnuda excepto porque se cubría la pelvis con las manos, aunque tenía una camiseta pequeña y mojada puesta, dejando a la vista la marca de sus pezones rosados, exquisito, en la última casi me mata de un infarto, también estaba desnuda, pero no se cubría con nada salvo por el hecho de que estaba cubierta de chocolate fundido.

Respiré entrecortadamente, mierda me había puesto duro, mi pene palpitaba con necesidad debajo de la bata.

-¿Todo está en orden, señor Cullen? –ronroneó ella, con una voz más sensual que la misma diosa del sexo.

-¿Qué tal te llevas con las cámaras Isabella, eres obediente? –dije ignorando su pregunta, intenté mirarla a los ojos, eso profundos ojos chocolates, pero con semejante escote se me hacía difícil no desviar la mirada hacia allí.

-¿Obediente? –cuestionó, como si nunca hubiese oído esa palabra.

-Si esperas que te acepte en mi hogar, deberás obedecer ciertas reglas y comprometerte a hacer lo que diga tu dueño, que en tal caso sería yo –contesté.

Ella me observó divertida, balanceando su escultural pierna a delante y atrás.

-Nunca me imaginé algo así, debo reconocer que soy un poco rebelde y lo último que me gustaría seguir sería órdenes de alguien, supongo que me equivoqué con respecto a usted, señor Cullen, pensé que era más… flexible –dijo como si nada.

La mire fijamente.

-¿Flexible? –pregunté asombrado, ¿Cómo que flexible? ¿Era acaso yo un tipo de goma?

-Si, ya sabe…, pensé que respetaba un poco más las decisiones de las que se quedaban en su hogar. Ciertamente no estoy interesada en poner en práctica la dominación señor Cullen, soy todo menos una sumisa. Lamento no poder ser su conejita –dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín con su boca pintada de rojo.

Me quedé pasmado, nadie, jamás, nunca, me había dicho algo como eso.

-Lamento quitarle su tiempo –agregó haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Tan pronto se rinde señorita Isabella? No he dicho que no, todavía hay mucho que hablar –contesté desesperado, lo que menos quería era que se fuese.

No antes de cogérmela.

Ella volvió a acomodarse y se cruzó de piernas… de nuevo, matándome de deseo. Me removí incómodo en mi sillón, sentía mi polla elevarse unos centímetros. La tela de la bata, a pesar de ser suave, la sentía pesada y me estorbaba.

Incómodo.

-Mire señor Cullen –dijo inclinándose hacia delante-. En serio, en verdad me intensa muchísimo este trabajo. Solo respóndame una simple pregunta ¿Usted le permite a sus conejitas decidir cuándo tendrán sexo? Es muy conocido por su aspecto tirano y sus prácticas masoquistas, señor Cullen, le repito que no soy una sumisa.

Me le quedo mirando con la boca abierta. Rápidamente repongo mi compostura.

-Mire señorita, si firma el contrato usted deberá respetarme en mis decisiones y gustos personales, pero igualmente creo que le dieron una mala impresión de mí, no soy tirano, soy celoso, y admito ser un tanto masoquista pero no lastimaría gravemente a ninguna de mis chicas señorita Swan –le respondí.

Ella sonrió, al parecer encantada.

-¿Entonces no las obliga a tener sexo? –vuelve a insistir.

Deberíamos estar hablando de modelaje, reglas y fotografía, pero debía admitir que esta charla me entusiasmaba muchísimo más.

-Si no me cree puede salir y dar una vuelta, vea el estado en el que se encuentran mis conejitas y pregúnteles si alguna vez las he obligado a hacer algo –respondí.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Pero hay reglas… -dijo.

-Naturalmente.

Ella asintió pensativamente y me echó una mirada a lo que llevaba puesto, me tensé, esperando que no se le ocurriese mirar debajo de la mesa, ya que me había abierto la bata y mi pene estaba semirrecto entre ambos trozos de tela.

-¿Mi llegada ha interrumpido su siesta? –preguntó de repente.

Debía estar bromeando.

-Estaba en una cama, pero no estaba durmiendo –le contesté con voz ronca, mis sentidos se agudizaron y noté como dejaba de mover su pierna y apretaba los muslos.

No contestó, sus ojos se oscurecieron, otra punzada a mi polla.

-¿Quiere que le muestre el contrato para que lo firme? –le pregunté.

_Oh por favor muñeca, dime que sí. Quéjame cogerte…_

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

-Entonces… ¿Tengo el trabajo? –preguntó con una sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones.

_Si me dejas follarte…_

-Por supuesto –me limité a responderle-. ¿Va a firmar?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó del asiento, caminando hacia mí. Mi pene se tensó aun más. Mierda quería follarla tan mal…, enseñarle quien mandaba, borrarle esa sonrisa desdeñosa de la cara y dejarla completamente agotada, sin poderse sentar por una semana.

Le tendí el contrato en la mesa, frente a mí, junto con una pluma. Ella me miró y se inclinó hacia delante para firmar, dejando aun más expuestos sus firmes y preciados senos. Tragué pesado, sintiendo otra punzada en mi vientre.

Ella firmó elegantemente y me tendió el papel. No pude evitar sonreír, mi conejita número quince, seguramente mi favorita.

-Ahora eres mía –le dije con voz ronca.

Isabella sonrió y se sentó en mi escritorio, todavía inclinada. Su aliento a fresas me desconcentró, parecía que se había comido una paleta antes de venir. Una dulce paleta.

-Soy toda suya señor Cullen, pero no le prometo nada –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

¡Ja! Se llegaba a revelar contra mi… más le valía acostumbrarse a los azotes.

-Eres mi conejita –le dije tomándola firmemente de la barbilla.

Abrió la boca, sus labios rojos me enloquecían. El deseo me invadía por dentro, quemando hondo dentro mío, mi polla, mi mente, todas mis entrañas.

Ella gimió cuando tomé su boca, fuerte, duro, desesperado. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. Me alegraba que hubiese firmado.

Apenas si nos habíamos conocido y ya la tenía encima de mí rodeándome la cadera con sus irresistibles piernas, fregando su pelvis contra mi miembro endurecido.

-Oh Edward… mierda, estas muy duro –gimió ella mientras descendía con besos hasta su cuello.

El aroma ahí era exquisito.

-¿Me desea señorita Swan? –le pregunté mientras le bajaba lentamente el cierre de su vestido.

Ella jadeó.

-Maldición si, desde que entraste por la puta puerta… -se retorció sobre mí.

-Quieta –le reté mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella gruñó.

-No soy tu jodida sumisa –dijo acelerando los movimientos de su cadera.

Mierda, todavía no la había desnudado y ya me sentía correrme.

Le besé el manjar que era su cuello, descendiendo con mi lengua hasta el escote de su vestido, le bajé este apresuradamente, arrugándolo en su cintura.

¡Carajo! Sus pechos estaban apretadísimos dentro de su sujetador blanco, con los pezones rosados y erectos marcándose a través del fino encaje.

Deslicé mis manos por su espalda mientras ella ronroneaba sensualmente y desabroche habilidosamente su ropa interior. Sus senos saltaron libres frente a mí, altos, suaves y redondeadas. Excelentemente de la medida de mis manos.

Gemí al verlos y al instante mis labios y mis dientes se hicieron cargo de sus cimas erectas, el perfume a crema me daba vueltas la cabeza.

Ella me agarró del cabello, insistiéndome a morderla, chuparla, acariciarla, poseerla…

-Bájate de mí –le gruñí con voz ronca, distorsionada por el deseo.

Ella obedeció, aunque me daba la sensación de que lo hizo sin notar que se lo decía como una orden. Se paró frente a mí y deliciosamente se deslizó el vestido por sus caderas, sus muslos… lo dejó arremolinarse en sus pies, todavía enfundados en los tacones rosados.

Sus bragas iban a juego con el sujetador, bajo la fina tela, podía notar unos pequeños bellos púbicos de un tono más claro que el de su cabeza.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –me pregunto dándose la vuelta lentamente, dándome una vista perfecta de su trasero.

¡Mierda como le quedaba esa minúscula tanga!

Volvió a acercarse a mí, lentamente, acariciándose los pezones. Sus ojos chocolates oscurecidos de deseo me miraban fijamente, tenía el labial rojo corrido.

Rápidamente, cuando estuvo a mi alcance la jalé fuertemente del brazo y la hice arrodillarse frente a donde estaba sentado. Casi desesperadamente, deshice el nudo de mi bata y me la quité, respirando con alivió cuando mi polla saltó libre entre nosotros.

Estaba excitado, y mucho. Isabella miro mi pene, erguido y con el glande hinchado, derramando gruesas gotas de mi fluido que se deslizaba hacia abajo, hacia la base.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Eres grande Edward –comentó en un susurro.

La agarré del cabello firmemente, pero sin lastimarla y acerqué su jugosa boca a mi miembro endurecido que rogaba por un poco de atención. No lo soportaba más, casi me acaricio yo mismo.

No muchas entrevistas terminaban así.

-Vamos, trágatelo muñeca –le insistí-. Abre la boca.

Ella la abrió y me introduje rápidamente dentro de ella, no hasta el fondo, sería imposible. Dio una pequeña arcada, la había sorprendido al introducirme así.

Comencé a moverme, apurándola a que me chupase, estaba hirviendo de deseo…

De repente me mordió. ¡Me mordió!

Le solté el cabello y ella retiro su boca. Me miro pícaramente y yo, con la mandíbula desencajada. No me había dolido, pero si me había sorprendido. Ninguna mujer me había tratado de esa forma.

Si mi pene no palpitara tan dolorosamente me hubiese levantado, hubiese buscado la fusta en uno de los cajones, y le hubiese calentado el trasero sobre mi regazo hasta estar seguro de que no se sentaría por un mes.

Sus ojos ardientes solo me decían una cosa: _"No soy tu jodida sumisa"._

No practicaba el sadomasoquismo, pero _joder_ me gustaba tener el control al menos.

Iba a contestarle no muy decentemente cuando, lentamente, me pasa la lengua por mi hinchado glande. Gemí en respuesta.

-¿Quieres esto Edward? –preguntó mientras ponía una mano alrededor de la base de mi polla.

La miro fijamente, ¿A que jugaba esta irresistible mujer? Estaba desesperado por saber hasta dónde llegaba.

Sin dudar me recibió casi todo en su cálida boca. Casi grito, mierda que nena…

Me chupó, me lamió y acarició expertamente, volviendo a ronronear cuando lamia directamente de mi miembro las gotas que salían de la punta.

Me estaba llevando al éxtasis puro, pero lo que quería yo era derramarme en su interior, sentir si era tan apretada y cálida como me imaginaba.

Separe su cabeza de mi polla erecta y me levanté de un salto, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando el dolor punzante de mi miembro se hizo más intenso.

La tomé de la cadera y la pegué fieramente a mi cuerpo, besando sus carnosos labios que sabían a mí. Ella me jaló del cabello, restregando su vientre contra mi polla.

Le acaricié la espalda mientras la inclinaba hacia atrás, recostándola sobre el escritorio de madera, tirando las cosas desesperadamente al suelo.

-Oh Edward, maldición… -murmuró Isabella mientras recorría con mi lengua su cuello.

Descendí con besos por su pecho hasta sus senos, torturándolos con mis dientes, baje aún más, hasta su lindo ombligo decorado con un pendiente que me volvía loco.

Bese y lamí su torso, luego hacia abajo hasta su plano vientre. El olor a su excitación era fuerte, ambrosía pura. El más maravilloso olor…

-Que ansiosa está señorita Swan –le dije con mis labios pegados a su piel.

Elevó sus caderas, gimiendo. Tomé los costados de sus bragas y las arranqué de su cuerpo, dejándola desnuda ante mí.

Madre mía…

Su hermoso sexo recubierto apenas de suaves bellos rizados. La acaricié con mis dedos, admirando como se retorcía debajo de mi toque.

-Quédate quieta –le rugí, sin dejar de tocarla.

Estaba húmeda, sus labios hinchados y rosados y su clítoris palpitante, fuera de su capullo. Mas que lista para mí.

Mmm… que diosa. Que hambre.

Le di una nalgada cuando volvió a retorcerse. Gritó, sorprendido, y me miró con desafío en los ojos.

-Te dije que te quedaras quieta conejita –le dije.

Frunció los labios, los ojos ardientes de deseo y de furia. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Me puse serio, basta de juegos. ¿Qué se proponía esta mujer? ¿Hacerme la vida difícil? ¿Desafiarme?

-Cógeme de una vez maldición –contestó con voz ronca-. ¡Méteme tu jodida polla!

Que boquita…

Me parecía que era tiempo de darle una lección a este demonio hecho mujer…

Ella abrió las piernas y elevó las caderas hasta la altura de mi pene, si no tuviese más control me la hubiese follado en aquel instante. Estaba excitada, se notaba en su rostro retorcido de placer, en sus ojos oscuros y el sudor en su cuerpo de diosa.

-Te cogeré tu dulce coñito cuando se me dé la gana –le respondí entre dientes.

Ella gruñó, molesta, cuando le di otro azote en su jugoso trasero. Me escocía la mano.

Rápidamente, tomándome nuevamente por sorpresa, me alejó de su cuerpo con un pie revestido en su tacón, apartándome un tanto de ella, no mucho, pero lo suficiente lejos para no poder tocarla y lo suficiente fuerte para sentir la punzada de su tacón en mi vientre.

La miré, con la boca abierta y echando chispas, ¿Qué mierda se…?

_Eres una conejita mala_, rezaba en mi interior. Quise atarla, amordazarla y azotarla hasta que se le fuese lo rebelde para siempre.

Antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa volvió a sorprenderme.

-¡Jódete cabrón! –me gritó todavía recostada sensualmente sobre mi escritorio.

Dejo las piernas abiertas y comenzó a tocarse ella misma.

Maldición, ¡Se estaba tocando! ¡Frente mío!

Observé maravillado como gemía roncamente y su mano hacía todo el trabajo, acariciando sus labios, su hinchado clítoris y se introducía dos dedos dentro.

Me acerqué a ella en dos grandes zancadas y le quite bruscamente la mano de su sexo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Su puto coño solo lo tocaba yo! Me había dicho que era grande ¿Y luego renunciaba a mí y se masturbaba, completamente ignorándome?

Todavía teniéndola de la muñeca me metí sus dedos en mi boca. Gruñimos al mismo tiempo, el sabor salado y fuerte de su líquido caliente me nublaba la cabeza.

¡Mierda estaba durísimo!

Le solté la mano y la tomé de las caderas, acercándola a mi polla erecta, dura y brillante por su saliva. Observe su rostro, ya le iba a borrar esa expresión de autosuficiencia… a estocadas.

Arremetí contra ella, duro y rápido, y tuve que sostenerme del borde del escritorio para no caer dentro del abismo, no… aún no.

Su interior era cálido y apretado, muy húmedo, estaba más que lista. Casi con enojo, me di cuenta que señorita rebelde no había cedido, el dominado y hechizado había terminando siendo yo. Que suplicio.

Cuando Isabella detuvo su grito ante mi dura estocada, comencé a moverme, lento y constante, dentro, fuera. Sus piernas en torno a mi me apretaban fuertemente, clavándome sus tacones en la parte trasera de mis muslos.

-¡Nunca… vuelvas… a… hacer… eso! –le gruñí con cada embestida.

Le clavé los dedos en la cintura y aumenté el ritmo. La sensación era exquisita. Su fuerza interior me había desarmado por completo, nunca me había imaginado que fuese así, nunca nadie me había desarmado tanto como la señorita Swan. Mi conejita número quince.

El castigo se lo iba a dar después, ahora mismo la cabeza me daba vueltas, incapaz de darme algún pensamiento coherente salvo recordarme lo exquisitamente apretada que la sentía alrededor de mi miembro.

-Vamos hermosa, córrete para mí… -le urgí con voz tensa, pisando el abismo.

Ella gruño, restregando las caderas contra mí.

-¡Mas duro! –gritó.

Aumenté el ritmo de mis embestidas mientras el sudor nos cubría rápidamente y el escritorio se quejaba roncamente debajo de nuestro peso.

Gemí y le clavé los dedos en la carne de su cintura, moviéndome más rápido, como si fuese posible…

La humedad se le resbalaba por los muslos…, me incliné hacia delante y le clavé con duras estocadas mi pelvis sobre su clítoris.

Esa fue su perdición; rasguñándome los brazos cayó en deliciosas convulsiones en torno a mi miembro, su grito fue ambrosía y sentirla temblar así fue el empujón a mi propio abismo.

El orgasmo me vino con fuerza, derramándome en su interior en largos y espesos chorros, llenándola y marcándola como mía.

Me deje caer sobre sus senos, completamente agotado y conmocionado por la intensidad de mi orgasmo. Nuestras respiraciones hacían competencia, una carrera desesperada por el oxígeno.

Después de unos eternos minutos, ella me acarició el cabello, revolviendo su mano por entre el cuero cabelludo.

-Nada mal señor Cullen… -murmuró cansadamente, aunque con su mismo tono sensual, me desperté casi de inmediato.

Quería mas de ella, mierda mucho más. No me cansaría nunca, o eso creía, por ahora quería cogerla hasta la semana que viene.

-No se queda atrás señorita Swan, aunque debería domarla, es usted muy rebelde –contesté mirándola fijamente.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Mi pene se sacudió dentro suyo.

-¿He sido una mala conejita? –me preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

-Oh ya lo captas… -contesté acercándome y besándola profundamente, entremezclando nuestras lenguas, me separé de ella-. Te voy a castigar duramente conejita –agregué roncamente.

-Todo lo que quiera señor Cullen… si se atreve –murmuro sobre mis labios.

Me pellizcó la cadera y di un respingo.

-Hum… te voy a dar tantos azotes…, y luego te voy a coger; sobre el sofá, sobre la barra, sobre la alfombra y contra la pared, a ver si se te quita lo rebelde –le gruñí contra su cuello.

Ella rio. ¡Se rio! ¿Le hacía gracia? Porque le estaba hablando en serio.

-Tú de seguro vas a ser mi favorita…

La besé, larga y fervientemente, recalcando cuanto me gustaba. Mmm… mi conejita.

Deslizó sus manos por mi pecho y por mi vientre, activándome enseguida ante su toque, ¿No debería ser al revés? Wow, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

-¿Su conejita favorita? –preguntó jadeando, casi para sí misma- Suena bien… -murmuró.

-Suena muy bien –comenté, estando totalmente de acuerdo con aquella extraña que me estaba poniendo de cabeza, como un muñeco vudú entre sus manos…

Por el momento.

* * *

**Hola mis lectoras, aqui les traigo un regalito por mis retrasos, espero que lo disfruten, va a participar en un concurso.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios para saber que les parece, es mi primer lemmon!**

**Saluditos :P**


End file.
